


Drabble: Pinnacle

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-13
Updated: 2003-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Pinnacle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

He raises him up and lets his tongue do the work. He loves the feel of hard stomach muscles and rough hair against his hand, against his neck, face. He loves the way the chest heaves up and down, in excitement, in arousal. He loves this power he has over his lover.

He takes him deep and begins to suck, like a child on its favorite sweet. He loves the way Aragorn's hips buckle and try to go deeper. Boromir loves the way Aragorn loses control.

He loves the way Aragorn lifts him up. He loves how right this feels.


End file.
